legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 17/Transcript
Part 17 (Flashback to when Hendricks assassinates Aria.) Cal: So what do we do now? The energy that possesed Nevada has corrupted Hendricks, another close friend of ours. Freeze: I don't know. I hate to think about what we have to do if all else fails to save him. But I'm afraid we have to do it. (Back in the map room.) Cal: Where do you think Hendricks is gonna attack? (Freeze zooms in on the map. They see Chicago being targeted.) Cal: Chicago? What's there? Freeze: No idea. But we need to find out why. (Mich and Nevada enter.) Mich: We're ready to go when you guys are. Nevada: We need to be quick with this. I don't want anymore casualties after all the damage I've done. Freeze: It wasn't your fault. Nevada: It doesn't matter! If I'd been more mindful, they wouldn't have corrupted me! Cal: I think you and I should talk. (To Mich) Go ahead, I'll be with you guys soon. Mich: A'ight. (Mich and Freeze continue on.) Cal: Listen. I know you feel that you're the one that needs to take responsability. But Princess Luna doesn't want you to. Because you didn't do it. (Take off his helmet and touches Nevada's face) You need to believe me, Jessica. Nevada: I... I believe you. I'll do everything I can to help. (The heroes arrive in Chicago. They meet up with Shining Armor's human doppleganger.) Cal: Shining Armor. Thanks for meeting with us on such short notice. Shining Armor: No problem. I wanted to meet with you guys anyway. I think we know why Hendricks and the Nightmare Forces are targeting Chicago. Freeze: Go ahead and lead the way. (The team starts to walk toward the entrance of an Order hospital.) Shining Armor: A moose, Algonquin C. Lumpus. We just moved him here from the Commonwealth prison he was previously in. Mich: Yearly eval? Shining Armor: Guess you studied your schedules. Mich: I did. Shining Armor: Also, how's James? I haven't heard from him in a long time. Mich: Doing good. Just a few setbacks, but he's getting back up. (The team enter a room where Lumpus is being held.) Kane: Shining Armor, thank you for your help. We appreciate it. Tell Dean Cadance I said hi. (They close the door.) Mich: Morning, Lumpus. Lumpus: It's pronounced "Loom-pus"! Mich: Yeah. I know how it's pronounce. You don't think I read your dossier? Kane: (Hands Lumpus a photo of Hendricks) You this man? Do you recognize him? Lumpus: (Looks at the photo and become very distraught.) He... He threatened to kill me. Mich: You being truthful?! Lumpus: The guys back at the prison got several threats from that guy for three days straight! Mich: I'll be back. (Mich leaves the room and goes to speak with Shining Armor.) Mich: He says Hendricks had been threatening him. I'm not sure he's being truthful. Shining Armor: Yeah. The correctionals told us about that, too. He's telling the truth. Mich: Okay. I just wanted to make sure our patient was correct because he's an deranged ego-maniacal lunatic who kidnapped the real Camp Kidney Scoutmaster. (Mich's comms go off.) SWAT: All units, we have a heard of animatronics attacking the Chicago Metropolitan Area! ALL UNITS RESPOND!!! (Cal, Freeze, Nevada, and Kane rush out.) Cal: What the hell's going on?! Mich: Hendricks just got into town! We need to defend the city! (To Shining Armor) Hold this area down! Shining Armor: You got it! (The heroes arrive in the city where the Nightmare Animatronics are seen destroying the area. The Power Rangers arrive as well in their Super Megforce Forms.) Troy: Look like Hendricks brought some friends! Nevada: Aim for the center! Noah: Weak point? Nevada: Yeah! (The heroes go for the stomach area of the animatronics, easily defeating them.) Nevada: (Feeling better) Woo! Look like being set free means that you know where the enemy's weaknesses are!! Cal: Don't let that go to your head!! Nevada: Got it! (The heroes continue to combat the animatronics. They see only three left. Troy and Orion see an opportunity.) Troy and Orion: FINAL STRIKE!!! (The two Power Rangers destroy the remaining animatronics. Mich then gets an S.O.S. from the hospital.) Mich: S.O.S? (The heroes rush back to the hospital. They see the place wrecked and ransacked. Mich spots Shining Armor on the ground. He picks him up.) Shining Armor: Mich. Mich: Shining Armor, what happened?! Where's Lumpus?! Shining Armor: He was here. Hendricks. He captured Lumpus. He wants to absorb his soul. (Mich calls Cal over and hands Shining Armor over to him.) Mich: Get him to Dr. Grey! Cal: On it! (Cal gets Shining Armor out of the area.) Freeze: So now what?! Mich: I have a friend that can help. His name is Aiden Pearce. He can pinpoint where Hendricks is taking Lumpus. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts